Purple Blossom
by Pvt. Noah
Summary: Cedric Oakwood is a Jedi initiate, this story follows his life as a padawan and on (you'll see whether or not he becomes a knight) and his masters, and maybe padawans. Rated T for violence. I'm sorry for the delay, current readers, but this story will be put on temporary HIATUS, (I can't write). For the people who haven't read this story, go ahead and read, but be prepared to wait.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey homeslices, welcome to **_**Purple Blossom , **_**thanks for checking it out, please read, this idea has been tumbling around my brains playground for a bit so please please please pleeeeease read it, **

Prologue

Ch.1.

I gazed at the data pad in front of me. On it, a picture of my tanned, strong face, thick brown hair, sea green eyes, and firm cheek bones, shone brightly. I looked up, and exclaimed to my roommate;

"Serena! Serena look," I said, shoving the data pad in her face.

"What do you want?" She muttered, pushing me back with the force.

"Look," I said again, shoving the data pad in her face.

"What am I looking at?" She said; wiping her sleep crusted eyes.

"Look under my picture."

"Do you see?" I said, practically jumping up and down.

"Uhhh, yeah, Cedric Oakwood, scoring for initiate trials; 189% out of 200."

"Oh," She muttered, "You passed the trials…"

She looked really disappointed.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm happy for you Cedric. I hope you win the battle at the apprentice tournament and receive a wonderful master. Meanwhile, I'll be waiting another two years; being annoyed by some new three year old."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we won't live in the same quarters now."

"Its fine Ced, You go on."

"I'm sorry Serena."

"Again, it's fine. You should get some sleep, if you want to practice."

"The tournament is tomorrow."

"Oh, well you definitely should get some sleep, then."

"Ok, g'night Serena."

"Good night Ced, may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you too."

I walked over to my bunk at the window, and set my data pad down on the floor. I climbed in my bunk, and pulled my blanket over me. I lifted it so the itchy fabric scratched my neck. I laid there, listening to the hum of traffic that I had listened to every night for the past 11 years.

Those were the last words I spoke to her.

I awoke to a loud cracking sound. I sat up, and saw Serena standing in front of my bunk. She was holding back a sith, her long, green blade hissing and cracking in the dark. The sith spun around, leaving her to fall forward. He jumped up and kicked her in the back, pushing her into the wall, and then threw his lightsaber at her. I gasped as the lightsaber inserted itself into her back, and she collapsed. The sith turned and came toward me. I swung off my bunk and used the force to pull my own blade from my nightstand, and slashed at him. He dodged, and brought his blade up, slicing the emitter of mine off. I flipped over him, and pulled Serena's blade to me. I spun, and slashed the sith, who quickly parried the strike and sent his blade into my chest.

I bolted upright, gasping for breath. The door was closing, and the light was flooding the room, drowning me. I climbed off the bunk, and placed my hand on my chest, where the dreamed saber had stabbed me.

Nothing-whew.

I picked my data pad up, and grabbed my saber, then headed to the tournament halls. On my way I found my best friend; Jucar Nirre.

"Hey bud," I said, slapping him on the back and chuckling as he jumped.

"Hey Ced, how's it going?"

"Eh, I didn't sleep well, but I'm prepared, I've been practicing."

"I've been too, what'd you score?"

"189, you?"

"197."

"Oh, that section with the creatures really stumped me, like, uh, oh, yeah," I cleared my throat, "which creature has protective armor, a third arm, and a long tail?"

"Zillo beast," he smirked.

"See," I exclaimed waving my hands in the air, "How in the force would you know that?"

"Easy, I think you might be the only one who doesn't."

I wave my hands in the air again, "See! This is madness! Why would we need to know this stuff?"

"A lot of reasons," Jucar started, "For one if you are-" He was cut off by the roar of Jedi ass we entered the arena.

We were separated into groups, and shoved into a cell, with a bucket, and and a metal bench. The bucket had dry bits of green and orange clumps in it. I hold back bile as I realize its vomit. I sit on the bench and pull my saber from my belt. I run my hands through my hair, and crack my fingers, then do my warm-up stretches.

The Wookie in front of me ignited his lightsaber as we prepared to fight. I took a breath; this was it, I pass, and move on, I fail, and leave…

I lunge after the Wookie, slashing my saber roughly, slicing a bit of fur off him. He whipped around and kicked me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me and throwing me to the ground, I wiped the sweat out of my eyes and ignited my saber again, and leaped over his head, kicking him to his knees. I spun and brought my saber to his neck. I de-activated my saber, and offered my hand to the Wookie, as the Jedi sentinel took us away, the Wookie growled at me, and cursed me in his dialect.

I passed.

**Sorry for the short chapter, buuuuut, I've been working on this for a few months, with it being erased more than 6 times I finally finished it, I hope you liked it! Please post in your reviews if you want me to keep up or not **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey homeslices, and welcome to chapter 2 of Purple Blossom, one of my friends asked me what was up with the title, but it will be explained later in the story, (at the end, so hold on peoples MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA), I would also like thank Frostmoon13 for making my first review, ever… So I thank you again Frosty, rock on! (Make sure you check his stories out too, their pretty kick butt) I would also like to thank my other readers for viewing this and if you haven't, please recommend this to others. So you want the story? Ok, here we are: WAIT! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters (and your soul, but ya know8p) Ok now you can read the story:**

Ch.1.

"Cedric! My man!" Jucar shouted. He had passed along with me, and we were waiting for the battles to end so the Jedi knights and masters could choose their new padawan. We viewed the current battle with excitement, the odd pairing, a large Wookie similar to the one I fought, and a tiny human, now that I thought about it, this was very much so like my battle.

Weird.

We grabbed refreshments and sat down, watching for the next few hours. I viewed the masters who were watching the battles, and saw an attractive young woman with dark hair and smooth white skin; her lips were painted red, and her eyes curious. I nudged Jucar.

"Who's the woman?" I whispered as I pointed.

"That's master Helén, she was just promoted to the rank of master, and she was accepted into the Jedi council. She uses a single shoto blade, the color is a jade so marvelous her enemies are said to be paralyzed in awe of her and her blade, she's pretty, I know. Her file said she wanted a padawan who had already been taught by another master, not one straight from the initiate life, she isn't that good teaching basic skills like that, her masters were harsh and taught her very well, but she doesn't like that way of teaching. She's never had a padawan before, and she is giving the battles a try."

"How do you know so much about her?"

"I was interested so I looked her up in the Jedi archives." I raise my brow at his response and continue viewing the battle.

A few more battles pass and I notice the grime on my body, I get out of my seat;

"I'll be down in a half hour, I just need to clean up," I say to Jucar.

I head to the cleaning quarters and step into a sonic shower, I strip and push the button on the wall, closing the chamber and vibrating my body. I stand there, and let the sweat and grime fall off and evaporate off my body. I wait till it stops, and then head to my quarters, a towel over my waist. There I dress, and head back down to the battle pit.

I sit back down and inquire Jucar; "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, I'd a gone with you but I wanted to save our spot, you want to stay while I clean up?"

"Sure," I say and he departs, leaving me alone and bored. I watch more battles while he's gone and wait for my friend to come back. I watch more battles and he comes back after about twenty minutes.

When the battles end we are herded over to the arena, and lined up, the best performed Jedi first in line. I'm about 13th place in line out of 47. Jucar is about 18th in line. The group of knights and masters is still at large, and when I go up, a reddish orange Mon Calamarian stepped forward. His tannish brown robe swished fluently, as if a wave. I looked up at him, and grinned meekly, I hadn't thought of it before, but I was as nervous as a womprat in a scarlac pit. The Mon Calamarian inquired me;

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm afraid you won't choose me."

"Afraid I won't choose you?! After that performance you are the only one I want, I just want to know if you are humble, which I know you are now. You will be perfect for me, I will instruct you further in the ways of the force, and guide you through your life as a padawan, and when you become a knight, I will be there to watch you, my young padawan."

"Th-thank you s-sir," I stutter out, a great huge smile on my face.

"You are a grateful student, I see."

He walked away from the line and I followed him, turning and waving good-bye to Jucar, who was giving me a thumbs-up.

Now out of the pit, he started talking again; "Go up to your living quarters, get your belongings, and bring them to the lobby. I will wait for you."

I turn, realizing I don't know his name, so I ask him;

"Master?"

"Yes, child?"

"I realized I don't know your name."

"Would you like to know?"

"I'd prefer to," I say, grinning, he had a good sense of humor.

"Call me Po."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, there isn't anything to announce, except for some more thanks for all the amazing reviews I'm getting, thank you so much guys, and when you leave a review, and it says the author would like to thank you for your support, this one really, really does want to thank you guys, so thank you, and for the reader who finds this in the future, and reviews it, I'll still be watching. Thank you. SO! Please keep reading, and reviewing. Disclaimer: I don't own star wars (*frowns*) Here you guys are:**

Ch.2.

I run to my living quarters and threw my things into a duffel bag. I left my blanket, pillow, and other things too. I sling the bag over my shoulder and run to the door, flinging it open. I go to leave, but I look over at my shoulder, at the home I have known for 12 years.

In the lobby I search for Po, but he won't show up. I frown, and delve into the crowds of Jedi, who were looking for their new masters. I pass Jucar; he is talking to what must be his master, a roughly shaved, about 6 and a half foot tall, male human. His long brown locks of hair sway around his face as he looks at me.

"Hey Ced," Jucar says, smiling, "This is my master, Azah Nevarron."

The tall man greets me, in a voice rougher, and more thick and scratchy than a monsters; "Hello child."

I grin at Azah and bow; "Pleasure."

He smiles-barely; "You find your master, and tell Po I said said hello."

I nod, and run off into the crowds, and comb through the masses and throngs. I sit down eventually, as my legs were becoming tired. I look to the Jedi on my right wearing a tannish-brown robe and hood. His head his bowed, so I can't see his face.

"Have you seen master Po, I'm looking for him."

"You've found him," The Jedi lifts his head up, and looks at me, my masters smiling orange teeth glimmering in the sunshine. He pulls his hood down, and reveals his oddly shaped head. His peaceful brown eyes shimmered, and he continued. "You passed my first trial. When we are on our mission, which we will depart for tomorrow, you will need to be able to find the individual you are tracking. You found me with a bit, or actually, a lot of luck, but it's good enough. Follow me."

Po stood, and walked away from the lobby, up the floors, to his quarters, and I followed him. Very few times have I walked through the living quarters for the masters. We step into his living area, and it it grand compared to the one me and Serena shared. I set bag down on the floor in front of the sofa, and sit down on the sofa, almost most sinking in the plushy, super comfortable, sofa cushions. Po sat down next to me, and pulled a data pad out from his robe. He pulled a file open, and plugged the data pad into the hologram projector that was sitting in the center of the room. A picture of a male human, with greased back black hair, a small, short nose, with black pupiled, red irises, and yellow corneas and almost 6 feet tall popped up. I looked back at the face, at the eyes.

"Master, what happened to his eyes?"

"That man has fallen to the dark side of the force, Cedric; there are evil people in this world. Jedi will turn against us, and be plagued by their desires. This man is the reason I was looking for a padawan. We need to find him, and kill him. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Oh, well, master?"

"Yes, child."

"Will this be hard?"

Po turned to look at me; "Cedric, this will be the hardest thing you have ever done. So! I'll show you your bed, you need to sleep, you must be tired, from all the stress you've been under." Po stood, and walked over to the window. "This is my bed, yours is the one in the wall, make sure you clean up, and take care of your things. Good night, child," he said, and climbed onto his bed, pulling his blanket up, and I walked over to my bed, grabbing my duffel bag. I set it down, and climbed into the wall, pulling the thin blanket over my body. I shivered in the cold, maybe I should have brought the one I had at my living quarters. At least the pillow was comfortable.

Po leapt from the tower, free falling to the ground. His padawan, Kai, was falling with him, deflecting lasers from incoming STAP fighters. Po used the force to pull one of the fighters toward him, and slashed the B1 battle droid of, and climbed aboard. He swerved over to Kai, and picked him up, with his empty hand. Kai climbed on his back, and slashed the lasers away from the other fighters. They flew to the bottom of the tower, and Po mashed the button built into his glove, detonating the bombs on the tower. The top of the tower exploded, sending a large ball of yellow and orange flame into the air, licking away at the tower remains, vaporizing the STAP fighters flying around the tower, and shutting all the droids on the planet down. Po and Kai flew toward the frigate, which was waiting for them, about to kilometers away. But a piece of shrapnel came flying down, smashing into them, exploding their fighter, and blowing them to the ground. Po jumped up, and helped Kai up, he was limping, and there was a large piece of shrapnel in his leg. Po grabbed the shrapnel.

"This will hurt, Kai," He said, and yanked it out, gushing out a flow of blood, like a cork, and a leaky faucet. Kai fell to his knees, and knelt, putting his pale hands to the ground.

"Yeah, that did hurt," Kai stuttered out.

Po helped him back up, and put his arm around Kai, and they limped to their frigate, which was waiting a kilometer away. Po pressed another button on his glove, and held it to his mouth.

"This is master Po, we need medical assistance, I have a padawan leaking blood worse than a waterfall."

"Will do master Po," a voice from the gloves comlink replied.

They limped a few more yards, and Po heard a speeder arriving at a fast speed, from the direction of the Frigate. He saw it, it wasn't a speeder designed to carry more than one individual. The speeder stopped, and a Jedi hopped off.

"Why did they send you with a BARC speeder?"

"They didn't, I sent myself," the Jedi said, and pulled his lightsaber out. He ignited the marvelous blue blade, swinging it a few times; he stepped forward, toward Po. Po pulled his lightsaber out, and ignited its bronze blade. The Jedi leapt at him, slashing his blade. Po whipped his blade up, almost falling back under the pressure of the Jedi's blade. Po pushed the blade off, and slashed it away. The Jedi back flipped away from Po, and picked Po up with the force. He pushed him away, and force dashed to Kai, stabbing him in the chest. He pulled the blade out, and dashed over to Po. Po jumped up, and over the Jedi, kicking him in the head as he passed over him. The Jedi put his hand to his forehead, and Po sprinted away. The Jedi didn't chase him. He had fulfilled his destiny; to kick start the prophecy.

Po slammed upright. He shook his head and lay back down. '_I have Cedric now; I don't need to think about Kai, and, I'll kill that monster,_' He thought, and fell back asleep.

I awoke at the shaking of my shoulder. Po was shaking me again;

"Cedric! Get up, we leave in an hour."

"What?" I say groggily, wiping my sleep crusted eyes.

"We leave, for our mission!"

"Oh, okay, can I sleep a few more minutes?"

"No!" He says shaking me, and pulling me from my bed, setting me on the couch, and slapping me on the face. "You can sleep on the way there."

I stand, and put my tunic on. I grab my lightsaber and clip it on my belt. We head out through the hallways to the hangar bay, and as I step into the humongous area, I become wide awake. The huge area is bursting with life, and machine. Huge gunships, speeders, Jedi star fighters, and tons of mechanics. We walked through the room to a huge yellow fighter; I can't seem to remember its name… Y-wing! We walk past it, to a smaller, two man fighter. Po waves a group of mechanics away, and he hops on. He pulls the hatch open, and hops in. He motions for me to get in. I hop on, and pull my hatch open, with a little effort. I hop in clumsily, and Po pushes a few buttons. There's a window between me and Po, and he uses the force to push some of my buttons, and pulls a lever. He types in a keypad to his left, and when he's done the message pops up on my right.

_"You can sleep now, child."_

I rest my head back. And close my eyes. He starts the fighter, and it lifts up of the ground, and he flies out the hangar.

**Hey readers! What'd ya think? Please tell me in your reviews, and read on, and happy early Memorial Day veterans!**

** Oh, this thought came to me, so I wrote it down on the board in one of my classes, here it is, with some revisions, you can skip it if you don't care about it.**

** "I feel like it's the last day of school. I don't know why. Maybe because everyone I love is leaving me, almost, I have my dog, Twinkie, my mother and Father, but all my wonderful friends, and cousin, are graduating, there are a few friends still there though. My grandparents moved, my brother is moving this coming fall, and my other two brothers that have graduated live 20-30 miles away from home. Although, even if everyone left me, I'd still have Jesus. He blessed me with the people around me. This has been my favorite year of school, it started off terribly, with my girlfriend dumping me on the first day, but it got better, and I learned things, not like, how to convert decimals to fractions and vice versa, but like, how to communicate with the popular kids, and how to feel emotions that others didn't, and I read some stuff that changed me, like THE FAULT IN OUR STARS, I learned how to befriend the seniors, which I did the last year they were here, (darn). I love the seniors, I'm so proud of them, and any senior reading this, know that you are done with school, did you enjoy it? I hope so. Because I have been on my butt for the past 9 years, and I just realized what the purpose of life was; to feel. I need to enjoy these next 5 years. I'll miss my friends in the 8****th**** grade, they were wonderful to me this year, teaching me new things, telling me stories, and making me laugh-a lot. I love my school. Not because the dreadful math assignments, but because the people there are genuine. The office aide has guided me through the search for my computer, and my teachers have been so influential. I think though, that is was my cousin, who was the most influential. He led me to be a stronger Christian in our car rides, which were my favorite memories this year. He made me more intelligible, and he has changed my life so much. I love you Jonathan. I'll miss you."**

** -NK**

**CONGRADUALATIONS GRADUATING CLASS OF 2014! GO PICKFORD!**


	4. The fight for life

**Dear readers, I owe you guys. You give me support, and wisdom. Thank you. Oh, by the way, this story, Purple Blossom, is dedicated to the ones who shaped my life. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

Ch.3.

"Cedric…Cedric… Cedric!" Po shook me profusely with the force.

"Wha?"

"Cedric, we are almost there."

"What? Where?"

"Tatooine, the sith we are chasing, do you not remember?"

"I'm sorry master, I'm tired, I can't think straight."

"Oh, yes, you are human, it isn't your fault."

"How'd you find him?"

"I tracked him through the Jedi archives, and I hired a group of mercenaries. They were killed after they told me he was found here, at Mos Eisley."

"Mos Eisley?"

"Oh, uh, space port, very dangerous, very easy to get lost, so when we land, stick to me like glue, oh, and I already put a cloak in your bag. Keep. It. On."

We landed a half hour later, and I pulled my cloak on, which I found on my seat.

I followed Po out of the Hangar, and right when I stepped out; I was almost lost in the mass of people. I used the force to navigate through the crowds, and I found the Mon Calamarian finally.

"Master," I whispered, keeping it quiet that we were Jedi, "Will we be in this crowd much longer."

"We will look for the sith until we find him," Po growled, "I sense he is a few blocks ahead of us, at the other hangar."

Po rushed forward, and I followed him, careful not to trip on my cloak. He ran into a large building made of stone and dirt, like every other building. As soon as we entered the building I heard loud jazz music, and crowds chatting away.

"Master I thought you said that he was a few blocks from here."

"I did, but going through here is faster," he growled again, and pushed through the large crowd. I looked up at a foreign species; I tried to remember…Ithorian! It looked down at me weirdly, and shoved me into an Aqualish. The Aqualish grabbed me, and smashed me into the floor. I cried out, and Po whipped around, pulling his lightsaber out. He ignited its bronze blade and smashed it into the face of the Aqualish, cutting its head in half, and he slashed the neck of the Ithorian, severing its neck. The bodies of the aliens fell to the floor, and the music stopped, and everyone gazed at the two Jedi, then half the drinkers pulled their blasters from their pockets, and shot blindly around the cantina, killing at random. Po deflected the many laser blasts, and I pulled my saber out, igniting its electric blue blade.

"Leave, Cedric!" Po shouted, and I scrambled across the floor, slashing at every threat. I found the exit, and leapt out the door way, just as someone detonated a thermal detonator, blowing part of the cantina into oblivion. My eyes bugged when I thought of Po. I was ready to re-enter the cantina when Po ran out, knocking a follower down. He grabbed me by my shoulder and dragged me through the streets; I hurryingly deactivated my saber, fearing I might hurt one of us. We finally settled into a little alley, and Po collapsed to the ground. I leaned against the wall, and panted away.

We stayed there for a few minutes shy of an hour, and started to head out, when Po thought it was safe. I heard a thump behind me, and the sith I had seen in the holograph was standing before us. Po and I ignited or sabers once again, and the sith spoke, and I shuddered at the mere sound of his deep, scratchy, evil voice that was full of hate.

"Well well," he said, "looks like master Po has found another toy to kill."

I raised my eyebrow at his words, and shook my head, Po did too, we needed to keep our heads clear, and I sensed he was having trouble doing so.

The sith pulled his blade out, which was a marvelous blue. I looked at Po, wondering why he was wielding a blue blade still, after turning to the dark side. The sith lunged at Po, and the battle commenced.

**Thanks for reading through, and waiting for the next chapter. It was so hard, and I suffered from a most severe case of writers block. Hold on to see what happens with the sith! Also note, that this chapter and the following will have titles. Sorry for the lack of them in the past.**


	5. The Choice

**Hey readers, I'd like to thank you for reading on, and I ask you continue reading. You probably want to read what happens to Cedric and Po, so I'll cut this short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.**

Ch.4.

I brought my blade up to the sith and he deflected my strike with ease, and he slashed at Po, who had a little trouble deflecting the powerful blow.

I leapt at the sith kicking him in his head, and he doubled over, clutching the spot that had been smashed not that long ago. Po lifted him with the force, and threw him into the wall. He collapsed, and we walked up to him.

"Easier fight than I expected," I said, and Po brought his saber up, as if he was preparing for a death blow. "Master! You can't kill him! It's against the Jedi code!"

"Stand down child," he snarled, his eyes filled with hate and anger. I sensed he was troubled deeply, and as he brought his blade down, I deflected it.

"You can't kill him master, he MUST stand trial!"

"I said," He growled, "STAND DOWN!"

As we argued, the sith leapt to his feet, and shoved Po over, leaving me to fight him. I slashed at him, trying to maim him, and Po struck me over, sending me into the walls behind us. My vision blurred, and Po slashed repetitively at the sith. They clashed blades furiously for what seemed to be hours, and I leapt up finally. I struck the sith's blade and aimed to his legs while my master attacked his head, trying to land a death blow. Po once again over powered him, and he fell to the ground, but jumped right back up, kicking Po over. I slashed at him, and he parried the blow, spinning around and slashing my leg, right below my knee. I collapsed, and the sith circled me. Po tried to fight him, but he brought his blade to my throat.

"Take another step, and this young child…what is your name kid?" He asked me.

"Cedric."

"Cedric, aww, I'd hate to kill him like, oh what was his name? Kai? Yes, Kai, the boy with the dark hair. Well, if you take another step, as I was saying, this child will die a terribly quick death, however, if you surrender your blade, I will spare him, and take your life instead."

Po stared at me. My life was in between his revenge. He kills the sith, I die. I live, he dies, and I will die anyways, then the sith will escape, and probably kill many other innocent people.

"Kill him," I said to my master, gritting my teeth, "Take your revenge, and let me die, I was only needed for this, right?"

"No Cedric, you were needed to become a powerful Jedi, to fulfill your destiny."

"Master," I said, holding back tears, "This is my destiny, to guide you to justice, to avenge Kai."

"NO, I do not accept this," Po snapped.

"Times ticking," the sith confirmed, "Only thirty seconds left."

Po stared into my eyes, and I stared at his, his brilliant brown eyes…


	6. In between our fingers

**Hey, sorry for the wait, but it's here now! Let's find out what happens to Cedric and Po!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own flipping star wars.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch.5.

The sith held his blade to my neck still, and I felt no signs of fear from him, no shaking of his blade.

"I have decided," Po said, when the seconds were nearly up.

"Well?"

"I have decided to spare my padawans life, let him free," he said, and dropped his saber to the ground, it deactivating automatically.

"Very well then," the sith said, and pulled his blade away from my neck. I scrambled away from him, and yanked my saber to me with the force. I grasped it firmly, ignited it, and lashed at the sith, throwing my weight into each swing, and Po grabbed his saber and leapt at the sith as well. We almost overpowered him, but my leg wound was encumbering my movement, and eventually I slowed, the adrenaline in my blood leaving. Po continued though, to attack the sith, showing no sign of mercy. He parried a strike from the sith, and spun, slicing open a gash in the shoulder of the sith. I took advantage of the situation when he gripped his arm with his other hand, leaving him vulnerable, and slashed off the top of his saber, destroying the entire saber, and blowing up the power core, sending a white flash of light, blinding us all. He kicked Po back, and punched me in the nose with his good arm. I flew into the wall, he must have infused the force into that punch. I felt my nose, and it was starting to bleed. I leapt up, my adrenaline returning, and jumped at him, slashing away, and Po started to get very aggressive with his strikes, but the sith dodged almost all of our strikes, with us nicking him in the leg our arm every once in a while. He eventually back flipped on top of the building behind us, and ran. Po and I followed. We jumped up the building, and sprinted as fast as we could, the sith and I were slow though, due to our wounds. We caught him eventually, but he surprised us, and leapt off the building, which I didn't realize was inclining as we ran, and it was up to a good 40 feet high now. He tagged onto a speeder, and we jumped after him.

"Master," I said, "Why don't we stop, we can locate him later."

"He'll be gone later, he is going to the hangar."

"Oh," I said, and we continued to chase after him.

Through and through the streets we went, and we finally found him outside the hangar, about to enter it. Po shouted for people to stall him, and a few complied. The sith however, was not in the mood to be messed with by common people. He choked several out, and used sith lightning on others, killing them instantly. Po and I ran into the hangar and found him boarding a ship. Po threw his saber, collapsing the landing gear, and the sith fell off as the ship rocked, and fell. The sith picked Po's saber up, and leapt at us. Po, realizing he was defenseless, ordered me to give my saber to him, as he was not wounded, and much more skilled.

I gave the precious weapon to my master, and he ignited it, and leapt after the sith. Po and the sith struck at each other viciously, and the other continued to parry and counter or use the force in some manner. Po snarled at the sith.

"You are going pay for what you did to Kai!"

"Wow, I thought Jedi were peaceful and loving, guess that's why I left 'em."

Po leapt at the the sith, and he tripped Po, and sliced his hand open. My saber fell to the floor, and I pulled it to me, and leapt at the sith. He parried my strike and kicked me down. I tried to get up again, but he grabbed me by my throat, and tossed me against his ship, and hopped on, firing the engine up. I had enough sense to scramble away before the thrusters burned me to a crisp. Po leapt up, running after the ship, but I grabbed his hand.

"No, master, it isn't worth it, let us go back to the temple, recover, and find him again. Ok?"

He sighed; "Ok."

"Master, he slipped between our fingers, you couldn't have caught him, he was lucky, so please, don't make a fuss over this."

He sighed again; "Ok."

We walked across Mos Eisley to the other hangar, and boarded our ship, I looked over at Po, he was clearly troubled, and I was gonna figure out who this Kai person was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Well, I guess they lived! I actually had it that Po died, and Cedric and the sith lived, but I thought that it would be pretty unfair to kill him already, so he lives! Thanks for reading, and please keep reading, and reviewing. Thank you!**


End file.
